


Medio corazón

by blossxmess



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossxmess/pseuds/blossxmess
Summary: Seungyoun se llevó la mitad del corazón de Wooseok.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

El mundo dejó de girar un lunes 15 de enero, a las 6:58 AM.

Wooseok recuerda todo, cada detalle del día; en su mente repitiéndose el momento en que recibió una llamada de Seungwoo tan temprano, cuando estaba preparándose para ir al trabajo.

ㅡ¿Me puedes avisar si Seungyoun se presenta a trabajar? ㅡpreguntó Seunwoo al otro lado de la línea, lo más casual que pudo, lo más falso que Wooseok escuchó.

Había algo en la voz temblorosa de su amigo, que si bien había intentado en sonar lo más casual posible, el ligero titubeo en el nombre de Seungyoun lo había delatado, aumentando así la desesperación de un mal presentimiento que Wooseok cargaba desde la noche anterior, sin tener idea de por qué. Solo esperanzado a que no se tratara de nada que involucrara a Seungyoun, estaba rogando con todo su corazón.

ㅡClaro, ¿por qué no se presentaría? ㅡrespondió nervioso, no queriendo tomar en serio la situación. ㅡEscuché que saldría anoche, me invitó.

ㅡ¿No fuiste con él?

ㅡNo, hoy tengo que presentar mis impuestos a primera hora, tenía que descansar ㅡinformó el menor, angustiado por el tono de la conversación. Si bien no quería adentrarse mucho ni presionar a Seunwoo, la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo. ㅡ¿Qué está pasando, Woo?

Lo siguiente pasó fugazmente, aunque no lo suficiente para que no escuchara y analizara las palabras. La voz de su amigo era tranquila, suave, casi un susurro que intentaba ablandar la situación para que no fuera un golpe tan duro. Pero lo fue, lo suficiente para destrozar el corazón de Wooseok en segundos.

ㅡNo sabemos si es él, Seok ㅡintentó tranquilizar el mayor, cauteloso con sus palabras pero su voz temblando más que en un principio. ㅡPor eso necesito que me avises si...

ㅡ¿Seunwoo?

El repentino silencio lo alteró un poco más, todo parecía venirse encima de él y nada le quitaría el malestar en su estómago desde que escuchó la voz de su amigo mayor.

Un accidente. El auto parecido al de Seungyoun. Tres pasajeros. Un sobreviviente.

ㅡEstá en las noticias... Woo-Wooseok, por favor, ve el periódico digital y dime que no es Youn. ㅡpidió Seungwoo después de un rato, su voz se quebró, y por un momento se escuchó un sollozo que terminó convirtiéndose en un incontrolable llantoㅡ. Seok...

Ya no estaba presente. Las lágrimas en sus ojos se acumularon sin poder bajar como lo hubiese esperado. El llanto de Seungwoo estaba en altavoz mientras buscaba las noticias que le había indicado, buscando frenéticamente cualquiera que involucrara un choque automovilístico, bajando por las noticias tan rápido casi se pasó el post que estaba buscando y no quería encontrar. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención.

En una de las imágenes, el suéter negro con un bolsillo de colores vivos que le regaló a Seungyoun la navidad pasada era parte de la noticia, anunciando la prenda como pertenencia de una de las personas accidentadas.

_De uno de los fallecidos._

Las lágrimas por fin bajaron. El llanto a través del teléfono fue silenciado, el mundo alrededor lo percibía con un zumbido que lo sacaba de sus casillas, pero ni así pudo hacer nada. Se encogió en su cama, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza, no queriendo desmoronarse pero tampoco queriendo aceptar aquello; esperaba, realmente, que no fuera su novio quien estaba en aquél auto esa noche, aunque los restos del vehículo coincidieran, y a pesar de que tuviera esa pequeña esperanza quemando en su corazón, lloró el resto de la mañana hasta que Seungwoo pasó por él para llevarlo al trabajo.

Esperaba noticias distintas, más alegres cuando llegó a la oficina tres horas más tarde de lo que debía. Era día de impuestos, sería imperdonable que faltara, pero cuando atravesó la puerta hacia los cubículos donde trabajaba, su corazón volvió a hacerse pedazos cuando vio vacío el escritorio enfrente del suyo. Seungyoun debería estar ahí, todo su ser rogaba que estuviera ahí y que no tuviera que esperar por una llamada de su amigo para confirmarle aquello que no quería escuchar. A lo que me estuvo dando tantas vueltas. Seungwoo había pasado por él para buscar rastros de Seungyoun, de quien no sabían desde las dos de la madrugada del lunes.

El primer lugar fue la casa de Seungyoun, donde el auto no estaba en la cochera, él tampoco estaba en su casa aparentemente, no respondía el celular, no había pasado por Dohyon para llevarlo a la escuela, tampoco estaba trabajando, y, para el mediodía cuando Wooseok ya no pudo mantenerse calmado, rompió en llanto a mitad de la jornada, mordiendo el dorso de su mano para calmar sus sollozos, no queriendo llamar la atención de sus compañeros, no queriendo explicar más. No necesitaba más confirmación, no necesitaba escuchar esas palabras, lo sabía, lo sentía, su alrededor lo gritaba.

Seungyoun había muerto en el accidente.  
  
  
  
  


El resto del mes se pasó en un doloroso parpadeo, y aunque todos estuvieran teniendo un momento difícil, se querían mantener fuertes Wooseok, quien ya estaba al borde del precipicio.

A pesar de ese pacto, Eunsang lo acompañaba llorando toda la noche abrazados en la cama de Seungyoun, pues el menor no sabía cómo viviría ahora sin uno de sus compañeros de piso, sin aquél a quien consideraba su hermano mayor. Y el menor parecía tener un poco más de control sobre sus emociones, pues se levantaba todos los días para hacer sus deberes, mientras que a Wooseok le pesaba abrir los ojos, caminar a su trabajo y ver el lugar vacío.

Wooseok recuerda cómo la señora Park se acercó a él el día siguiente a que se hiciera oficial la muerte de Seungyoun, como ella lamentó haber tratado mal al pelinegro cuando llegó al trabajo, como murmuró que era triste que una vida tan prometedora acabara tan de repente. Y el castaño lloró en brazos de su némesis de oficina, quien lo abrazó también entre lágrimas sabiendo perfectamente que no tenía a nadie más que lo hiciera.

El mes de febrero fue complicado. Sus amigos estaban ocupados con el fin de semestre y él lo entendía, estaban decididos a seguir con su vida y mantenerse ocupados tanto como pudieran. Para Wooseok era difícil verlos, la ausencia de su novio era notable cuando todos se reunían y se forzaban a estar bien para que nada pareciera que había cambiado, pero así era, entonces dejó de asistir a esas reuniones. Su familia era otra cosa distinta a sus amigos, de ellos se había alejado porque no parecían entender el dolor que lo estaba consumiendo, la ausencia que también lo estaba matando, por eso mismo dejó de responder las llamadas.

Las lágrimas caían como cada día desde ese 15 de enero, el mundo que lo rodeaba parecía pesado e indiferente, no había nada para él ahí afuera. Las estrellas se habían ido con Seungyoun, el mundo había dejado de girar, todo estaba en pausa para Wooseok. Sabía perfectamente que llegaría un día, tal vez, en que la vida tomaría un curso de nuevo para él, que no era su fin. Pero por las noches, cuando Eunsang dejó de acompañarlo porque se mudó con Hangyul, se encontraba recostado en el lado de la cama donde el pelinegro dormía, abrazaba con fuerza una de las almohadas y se imaginaba que era Seungyoun, deseando que estuviera de nuevo para escucharlo.

Quería volver a tener a quién contarle su día aunque hubieran pasado la mitad de ese juntos, quería decirle cómo todo se estaba viendo gris sin él para iluminar su mundo, como su sonrisa le hacía falta en sus peores momentos. Lo extrañaba, lo quería de vuelta, quería seguirlo si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad. A la vez, quería que su pecho dejara de doler cada vez que escuchaba su nombre, la pérdida estaba acabando con él lentamente, cada respiro se sentía como una sofocante llama en su garganta, a veces se sentía muy vacío, otra veces muy pesado, y ya estaba llegando a un punto donde no sabía qué era peor.

La vida continuaría pero Wooseok juraba que se sentía como el fin del mundo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La calma rodeaba a Seungyoun y él quería eso para Wooseok también.

Observarlo era una tortura.

Seungyoun quería correr a él y sostenerlo entre sus brazos, calmar su llanto, acariciar su cabello como un arrullo y besar su frente antes de que cayera dormido. 

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Recientemente, Seungyoun se rodeaba de un silencio reconfortante, con una inmensa calma en su pecho, una tranquilidad que no había experimentado antes y era bien recibida. Su pecho se sentía ligero, sin ninguna pena que lo tuviera atado. Solo faltaba que Wooseok se sintiera de la misma forma.

Quería despedirse de quién fue su novio, pero no tenía idea de como hacerlo. Maldita sea, ni siquiera estaba entendiendo qué era de él mismo en ese momento y quería solucionar cosas que, claramente, se encontraban muy lejos de su alcance. Entendía, de momentos, que era su hora por fin de partir y alejarse de Wooseok para que continuara su camino, sin embargo no podía hacerlo tan fácil porque el mismo castaño se aferraba a su recuerdo. Para él no había ya noción del tiempo, no había días, horas, nada, solo paz, calma, momentos que se tomaba para revisar cómo iban sus amigos, pero nunca regresaba completamente feliz; para ellos pasaban los meses, y esos fueron pesados en un principio.

Eunsang lo estaba haciendo bien, vivir con Hangyul era una gran oportunidad para él de aprender a independizarse. Dohyon había madurado un poco más después de aquél duro golpe, con ayuda de Dongpyo y Minhee, quienes se mantenían tan optimistas como la ocasión ameritaba. Seungwoo batalló un poco más los primeros meses, pero dedicaba la mitad de su tiempo a ser tutor de un chico llamado Junho, a quien conoció poco después de lo que Seungyoun los había escuchado llamar "la tragedia", y así, a su propio ritmo, todos estaban progresando. 

Todos menos Wooseok.

Seungyoun quería que dejara de llorar por las noches, que dejara de decir que estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta donde estuviera, quería mostrarle todo lo que había visto en el mundo para que quisiera seguir y vivir plenamente, pero no sabía por cuál medio hacérselo saber. También quería, con un ligero pinchazo en el corazón, que Wooseok volviera a enamorarse.

Esa era una posición difícil de tomar. Hyeongjun, un chico que había conocido al llegar a _ese_ lugar que no sabía como llamarlo, le había dicho que al estar ahí solo estaría rodeado de sentimientos que le trajeran calma, aunque para él, que era nuevo, le sería difícil deslindarse de todos aquellos sentimientos que poseyó en vida. Esto último le daba ligeros escalofríos todavía, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba pasando aunque estuviera ocurriendo enfrente de sus ojos. Ya no estaba viviendo, eso lo estaba asimilando, pero sus sentimientos eran más complejos que eso. Había tiempo para sobre analizar su situación: había fallecido en un accidente de automóvil, no sabe cuando ni cómo, solo fue informado de eso en cuanto abrió los ojos y se encontró con Hyeongjun, diciendo que era su guía.

ㅡ¿Y quién es él? ㅡpreguntó un día el pequeño, llegando al lado de Seungyoun en una ocasión que estaba observando a Wooseok llorando en brazos de la señora Park.

_De la bendita señora Park que lo atormentó un mes entero obligándolo a sacar copias._

ㅡSu nombre es Wooseok, es... era ㅡcorrigió frunciendo sus labiosㅡ mi novio, cuando estaba, tú sabes, ahí abajo.

ㅡWoah... ¿estaban enamorados? ¿Por eso llora todas las noches por ti? ㅡinocentemente soltó otra pregunta, el mayor sonrió.

ㅡLo estábamos, sí. Aunque... a veces quisiera que no sufriera por mí.

Hyeongjun inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, alternando su vista entre Seungyoun y Wooseok, ese lindo chico que se deshacía en lágrimas cada vez que mencionaban a su nuevo amigo.

ㅡEventualmente dejará de hacerlo ㅡaseguró con una preciosa sonrisa, sin entender el efecto de sus palabrasㅡ. Hay un momento, siempre, en que los vivos nos olvidan, poco a poco va pasando. Primero, los que más te quieren te lloran todos los días, hablan de lo que hiciste por ellos, ¡dicen cosas lindas de ti! Y después solo... dejan de pensarte, dicen cosas lindas de vez en cuando hasta que un día es muy raro que salgas a la conversación. Pero está bien, ¿sabes? Porque ellos continúan y tú quedas en paz hasta el momento del reencuentro.

Tal vez Hyeongjun, al estar acostumbrado a estar ahí, no entendió lo que le provocaron esas palabras a Seungyoun en el momento, pero una preocupación le pegó de pensar que llegaría el día en que Wooseok lo olvidaría. Él sabía lo que sintió por el otro durante tantos años, durante su vida, y recordarlo le traía más paz de la que cualquiera otro pensamiento le daba; pero él ya no estaba en posición de volver a sentirlo en el momento, solo quedaba en su memoria. No quería eso para el castaño, no quería que siguiera el resto de sus días lamentándose por la pérdida de Seungyoun. Quería volver a verlo sonreír, tanto por sí mismo como por si alguien más le llevaba felicidad a su vida.

Seungyoun estaba consciente de algo, quizá era lo único que tenía seguro estando en ese lugar desconocido, y eso era que no podría borrar a Kim Wooseok de sus pensamientos, no podría dejar los recuerdos de todas las dificultades que pasaron, todas las dichas que le trajo, la calidez en su corazón por ese chico insoportablemente lindo no se iría ni en una eternidad más. En sus primeros días, el arrepentimiento lo golpeaba de un momento a otro, ahora lo estaba entendiendo y aceptando: hubo cosas que no dijo cuando estaba en vida, a veces quisiera volver y decirle a Wooseok que era todo lo que alguna vez amó, abrazarlo una noche más, pero ya no había lugar para hacer eso, solo quedaba acompañarlo desde donde fuera que estuviese en el mundo de los vivos.

Seungyoun observó los meses pasar, o quizás fueron años, donde Kim Wooseok había superado sus días más oscuros y comenzó a retomar su vida con más fuerza que nunca, no deteniéndose por nada ni por nadie. Su sonrisa iba volviendo poco a poco, y cada vez que lo hacía, aunque él no supiera, iba acompañada de la bella sonrisa de Cho Seungyoun, quien cuidaba de él desde su tranquilo nuevo hogar. A veces, Wooseok hablaba ya de Seungyoun con una sonrisa enorme, haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que el recuerdo del pelinegro lo hacía feliz y ya no lo atormentaba como en un principio; por las noches, Wooseok susurraba al aire que esperaba y Seungyoun estuviera acompañado, que estuviera bien, como si fuese él quien tuviera que cuidarse.

ㅡEs muy lindo ㅡdijo Hyeongjun una noche, recargando su cabeza en el hombro del mayorㅡ. Ya no te piensa como antes, está progresando. 

ㅡMe está soltando, sí ㅡconfirmó Seungyoun suspirando.

ㅡY lo hace con una sonrisa, es la forma más linda de hacerlo. Su reencuentro será bueno, lo puedo sentir ㅡaseguró el menor con su característica sonrisa. Jugando con sus dedos, poco después preguntó: ㅡ¿Crees que se enamore de nuevo?

Había miles de posibilidades de que ocurriera, que Wooseok encontrara a alguien más, quizá no una, sino más personas que marcarían su corazón justo como él lo hizo, inclusive más, porque así era como ocurría, porque así era la vida y Seungyoun no podía intervenir en ella.

ㅡEspero que sí ㅡsonrió palmeando la espalda del menorㅡ. Vamos, presiento que es hora de irnos.

Hyeongjun se vio aturdido pero alegre a la vez, saltando a abrazar al más alto con enorme felicidad.

ㅡ¡Lo lograste, Seungyounie! 

Cerrando sus ojos, quiso transmitir Wooseok que estaba en calma consigo mismo, que tenía un pequeño ángel (no sabía qué era Hyeongjun pero lo asumía) cuidando de él, era libre y lleno de esperanza de ver en un futuro una vez más directo a esos ojos de quien tanto amó.

Estaba más que claro que Cho Seungyoun no podía olvidarse de Kim Wooseok ni aunque tuvieran una vida de por medio.


End file.
